El destino de la sangre
by Essentia
Summary: What if Cell logró vencer a Gohan, sin embargo, no estará librado del destino que la misma sangre conlleva. Es un Fic para el concurso Gazo Fanfiction de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, la Toei y de no sé quiénes más.**

* * *

><p>–¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes, Gohan! –su voz se escuchaba lejana, estaba perdiendo contacto con él. Sabía que las fuerzas de su hijo estaban al límite, pero confiaba, tenía que confiar.<p>

–¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! –repetía desesperadamente el joven saiyajin. Sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de zafarse de todo dolor y los pensamientos que estaban distrayéndolo del verdadero objetivo. Su brazo izquierdo permanecía inmovilizado a pesar de sus esfuerzos, mientras que el derecho cedía por momentos por la energía perdida en batalla. Ya no sentía sus piernas y tampoco emanaba el mismo ki que dejó sentir al comienzo de la transformación. Apenas escuchaba a su padre, quien lo alentaba a usar su máximo poder, pero que no sabía, o no quería creer, que en ese mismo momento lo estaba utilizando. El Kamehameha estaba absorbiendo todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, parecía que a ese demonio no le costaba tanto como a él mantener el ataque.

– ¡¿Aún no te quedó claro, muchacho?! ¡Yo soy perfecto! –del otro lado del campo de batalla, Cell gritaba victorioso, sintiendo el ki de su oponente ir disminuyendo poco a poco. Esbozó una de sus más siniestras sonrisas y soltó una carcajada que nadie, excepto él, escuchaba.

No podía más. Había perdido el control de su respiración, la cual aumentaba su frecuencia rápidamente. Apretaba los dientes encolerizado, sin saber cómo decirle a su padre que ya no podía seguir luchando. No pudo evitar dejar algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas amoratadas y mezclarse con la sangre seca en su rostro. –¡Papá! –gritó sumamente avergonzado y con el nudo en la garganta –¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

–¡No, Gohan! ¡No has usado tu máximo poder! –Sus palabras no pudieron llegar a los oídos de su joven hijo, quien no pudo aguantar más y cedió ante el dolor físico y emocional causado en un solo día. Su cabello perdió el color rubio y sus extremidades, ahora inútiles, cedieron ante todo su peso. Se logró escuchar el último de sus gritos, el más desgarrador y que llegó a cada uno de sus compañeros. La energía maligna de Cell, reunida en un solo ataque, envolvió y desintegró cada partícula del cuerpo de Gohan, acabando con la esperanza de los guerreros y destruyendo con el último de los obstáculos que le impedía probar su perfección.

Todos quedaron paralizados ante el resultado, rendidos en suelo con la expresión más penosa en sus rostros. Unos lloraban por las pérdidas y el futuro que les esperaba, otros ni siquiera reaccionaban, simplemente observaban aterrados la escena, incapaces de pensar o realizar algún movimiento.

* * *

><p><span>" <strong>El destino de la sangre "<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cell caminaba lenta y firmemente hacia ellos, sonriéndoles con arrogancia y alternando su fija mirada hacia cada uno de ellos. El primero, Krillin, arrodillado con la androide en brazos, también le sostenía pesadamente la mirada. ¿Lo había elegido como su primera víctima? Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el contacto de la mano pegajosa del enemigo en su cabeza calva.<em>

–_Adiós, enano. –Un destello de luz cubrió la escena, que se repitió hasta acabar con la mayoría de ellos, del más débil al más fuerte. Cuando llegó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Trunks, se inclinó, lo cogió de los cabellos y lo obligó a ponerse a su altura, levantándolo hasta que sus pies estuvieron a unos centímetros del suelo. Piccolo y Vegeta, los únicos que quedaban con vida, lo observaban furiosos tragándose la impotencia que sentían al no poder protegerse ni siquiera a ellos mismos. –¿Sabes, Trunks? Representaste una verdadera molestia en cierto momento. Si no fuera por el estúpido de tu padre, tal vez hubieras sido tú el que acabara conmigo antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Me pregunto si el bebé de esta línea temporal también lo es a pesar de su corta edad… –Vegeta se estremeció ante sus palabras y la risa perversa que las siguieron._

* * *

><p>–Amo Cell, dentro de exactamente treinta minutos estaremos llegando a nuestro destino. –Un extraño alienígena hizo la reverencia correspondiente al entregar la información solicitada. Su voz, algo chillona, contrastaba con su imponente presencia. Su cuerpo redondo y rosado permaneció estático ante él y su cabeza, cubierta de púas al igual que sus antebrazos, quedó inclinada como señal de temor y respeto.<p>

–¿Mis hijos no llegaron a ese planeta? –preguntó con una mueca de desinterés.

–Sí llegaron, señor. Los informes dicen que tres de ellos llegaron al planeta hace tres años.

–¿Solo tres de los cincuenta que se encuentran en esta galaxia?

–Sí, señor –respondió el soldado algo nervioso. – Los demás están en otros planetas de la Galaxia Norte, los destinos exactos los desconocemos. Como usted ordenó, los Cell Jr. están trabajando de manera independiente a nuestras fuerzas. Así que…

–Sé muy bien cuál es la organización. Lo que me inquieta es por qué esos tres llegaron allí –interrumpió con autoridad –Di órdenes explícitas de no tocar ese planeta hasta mi llegada. Solo el agente encargado de la colonización que designé tenía mi autorización. ¿Acaso los demás no fueron informados correctamente por la Unidad de Control?

–Sí lo fueron, señor. Sin embargo, esos tres no acataron las órdenes como debieron.

–Eso es obvio –el androide dio media vuelta y encaró a sus subordinado. Aún conservaba la calma, a pesar que la actitud del soldado estaba fastidiándolo. –Se separaron del grupo y han destruido a todo ser viviente que se les cruzaba en el camino, por lo que no tendría sentido el regresar a ese planeta desierto.

–Se equivoca, señor –corrigió con algo de seguridad. Alcanzó a notar un parpadeo inusual en el ojo del tirano, como un tic nervioso. –En efecto, los tres llegaron al planeta y causaron destrozos. Sin embargo, solo la mitad de la población, la que se encontraba en lo que ellos denominaban el lado Oeste, para ser exactos, fue exterminada. Se desconoce la causa de este hecho y el estado en que se encuentran esos tres, así como si fueron ellos quienes acabaron con el agente que usted había designado.

* * *

><p>–<em>¡Cobarde! –gritó Piccolo a unos metros de él, que se encontraba de pie y en guardia esperando el ataque enemigo.<em>

–_Piccolo, no seas impaciente. Justo ahora es tu turno. ¿O preferías que hubiese sido justo después de tu pupilo? –se oyó otra risa, aún más ruidosa que la anterior. El namekuseijin, colérico y cegado por la provocación, se abalanzó sobre Cell y trató de golpearlo repetidas veces. El androide perfecto esquivaba con facilidad cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que le asestó un codazo en la boca del estómago obligándolo a caer de rodillas. Luego lo tomó de la cabeza, al igual que lo había hecho con los otros luchadores, y comenzó a estrujarla fuertemente. Piccolo trató de zafarse del agarre moviéndose desesperadamente. _

–_No tendrías oportunidad… –respondió Vegeta lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara. Cell, divertido, dejó caer a Piccolo y dio media vuelta para cerciorase de que el saiyajin no hubiese perdido la cordura._

* * *

><p>Cell quedó en silencio por unos minutos. El soldado se debatía entre retirarse por implícita orden y pedir disculpas por la insolencia mostrada. Afortunadamente, cuando estuvo a punto de dejar el lugar, Cell continuó con la incómoda charla.<p>

-¿A qué clase pertenecían los que desobedecieron sus órdenes?

-A la clase "E", señor, la más baja. Es por ello que asumimos que la amenaza, si es que existe en realidad, no representa un gran riesgo para las demás unidades.

–Sí, me lo imagino –agregó, tomando interés en el asunto. Tenía un mal presentimiento. –Encárgate de toda la clase "E". Será una advertencia para todos aquellos que osaban desobedecerme. Y en cuanto a tu incompetente Unidad de control… –la tonalidad de su rostro se volvió más sombría y el aura de poder que lo envolvía se tornó de color oscuro. –Tendrán un escarmiento y, personalmente, me encargaré de que nunca olviden omitirme información relevante.

–¡Pero, señor! ¡La unidad de los Cell Jr. está totalmente fuera de nuestro cuidado! ¡Este error no viene de nuestra parte! ¡No es nuestra obligación el recopilar datos de los que están directamente bajo su…

–¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué este error viene de parte mía? –cuestionó bastante molesto.

El soldado guardó silencio, avergonzado y arrepentido por haberse dejado llevar en una situación tan tensa. Se mordió la lengua y apartó la mirada, incapaz de hacerle frente al tirano, temido por su legendaria fuerza, capaz de destruir una galaxia entera, según los rumores.

–No, señor, yo solo…

–Suficiente. Me encargaré de dar las órdenes a partir de ahora. –El rayo que se originó en su dedo índice atravesó fácilmente la cabeza de su subordinado, acabando instantáneamente con su vida. –Pensé que había quedado claro… Yo no cometo errores.

* * *

><p>–<em>¿Ya estás desvariando, Vegeta? Déjame decirte que no haces más que quedar en ridículo. Ya estás hablando solo.<em>

– _¡Dije que no tendrías oportunidad, maldita cucaracha estúpida! –gritó decidido._

_Cell llevó su mano derecha hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Vegeta y empezó a reunir energía en ella. –Vegeta, tus habladurías están comenzando a fastidiarme._

– _¿Es lo que temes, verdad, impostor? Tu perfección… no es realmente… lo que aparentas. –dijo Piccolo tratando de llamar su atención. Se apoyó en ambas manos e hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero el peso de su cuerpo lo venció y terminó tragando el polvo que se levantó por la caída. Rio suavemente. No podía creer cuán patético se veía en esos momentos._

–_No caeré en sus estúpidos trucos. Tal vez tenga las células de los orgullosos saiyajins, pero no soy tan impulsivo como ellos. Yo sí tengo cerebro. –dio pequeños toques con su dedo índice en la parte lateral de su cabeza, encolerizando aún más a sus debilitados oponentes._

– _¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Sabes que ese niño será tu perdición en el futuro! ¡Nunca podrí…-_

– _¡Ni siquiera podría conmigo en la más básica de mis formas! –redirigió la bola de energía hacia Piccolo y se la lanzó, irritado por las provocaciones. En una fracción de segundo, él y el saiyajin presenciaron la explosión de su cuerpo en mil pedazos, mientras que las ondas de ki provocadas por el ataque hicieron volar a Vegeta unos metros, a pesar de que se encontraba a una distancia considerable. Solo Cell permaneció estático, con el rostro enrojecido de furia._

* * *

><p>–Gracias por sus consejos, maestro. Los tomaré en cuenta. –Le respondió animoso, a la vez que abría la puerta. Lucía confiado, mas no arrogante. Sus ojos mostraban la determinación que había adquirido a lo largo de sus veinte años, luego de un intenso entrenamiento, a la espera del que sería el mayor de sus oponentes. Al único que esperaba, en realidad. No lo conocía, sin embargo, las historias contadas por su madre, cuando aún estaba con vida, y las advertencias del maestro Roshi fueron suficiente para considerar a alguien quien no conocía como el objeto de su odio. Por la culpa de ese tirano, la Tierra había perdido las esperanzas de librarse del sufrimiento. Los terrestres estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Totoca, gobernante sádico que había manipulado a los humanos para que se enfrentaran entre sí y uno de los perros protegidos de Cell. Su poder no era nada comparado con el de él, por supuesto. Había ganado su confianza a través de la lealtad y un gran sentido de crueldad, pues había sido el único que se lo demostró desde sus primeras conquistas.<p>

A pesar de lo mucho que tuvieron que soportar los terrestres durante su gobierno, todo empeoró cuando llegaron tres criaturas increíblemente fuertes que, al parecer, habían desobedecido a su creador, y que habían tomado el planeta para su completa destrucción. Pero habían corrido con la peor de las suertes al enfrentarse con un legendario guerrero, según cuentan algunos. En diferentes pueblos y ciudades corría el rumor de que un joven apuesto y muy fuerte los había derrotado con facilidad. Unos decían que solo alcanzaron a cortar un mechón de su cabello, totalmente liso y de color lavanda; otros afirmaban que su cabello rubio y puntiagudo quedó intacto durante toda la lucha. Fuese como fuese, todo aquello quedó como un mito debido a las diferentes versiones y a que nunca volvió a aparecerse, ni siquiera cuando le rindieron homenaje. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que importó en ese momento fue que la paz había regresado a ellos luego de un largo periodo de abusos y desdicha.

–Trunks, espera un momento. No tienes por qué apresurarte. –dijo Roshi agitando su peculiar bastón–Tengo algo más que decirte.

–Bien, bien. Pero que sea rápido.

–Pero qué jovencito más impaciente. –El viejo maestro se reacomodó en su sofá y señaló un asiento próximo a él. Trunks lo obedeció sin replicar. Suspiró profundamente y ordenó sus ideas, para que lo que dijese no sonara como cualquier disparate. –Trunks, quiero que recuerdes al momento de pelear todo el sufrimiento que todos nosotros tuvimos que cargar durante mucho tiempo. Enfurécete, hijo, no te reprimas. Gohan, el hijo de Gokú, expulsó todo su poder durante aquella batalla y fue por eso que estuvo a la par con semejante demonio. Sin embargo, fueron demasiadas emociones para él y terminó colapsando. La muerte de su padre no le sentó bien en aquel momento y, en vez de adquirir más poder, se vino abajo. –lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del veterano luchador. –Y ahora es mucho peor. Yo sé que tienes un increíble poder de pelea, incluso aún más que Gohan aquella vez, me atrevo a decir; pero Cell tiene mucho más experiencia en esto. Sus células juegan a favor suyo, por lo que debes acabar con él en un instante, sin dejar que se recupere de una herida profunda. ¿Entiendes, hijo?

–Sí, maestro, lo entiendo perfectamente. Sé que no perderemos. –el semisaiyajin se acercó e hizo el ademán de hablarle al oído. –Es más, tengo un as bajo la manga.

–Ojalá, hijo, ojalá.

Trunks hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y, finalmente, se marchó. Sabía que el futuro de la Tierra recaía en él. Solo le quedaba confiar, tenía que confiar.

* * *

><p>–<em>¿Estás seguro de eso? –continuó diciendo Vegeta, a pesar de las contracciones en su rostro que evidenciaban terror.<em>

–_Estás insultando mi poder, maldito ser inferior._

–_Ahora mismo el "Tú" de esta línea temporal está formándose en el laboratorio secreto de ese doctor endemoniado… ¿O me equivoco? –recobró un poco de confianza, o al menos eso aparentaba. Cell entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos en respuesta. No objetó nada, por lo que Vegeta asumió que estaba interesado en sus palabras. Esbozó una media sonrisa que el androide no llegó a notar. –Si eres tan fuerte como dices, no tendrías problemas en acabar con ese mocoso dentro de veinte años, ¿verdad?_

–_Oh… Veo que estás muy bien informado, Vegeta. Además que eres muy bueno sacando cuentas. –Vegeta ignoró el insulto. Permaneció inmutable. –Pero lamento decirte que ese cuento es muy viejo, no caeré en tu jueguecillos. _

–_Entonces… –se puso de pie y prosiguió –No tienes la confianza suficiente._

* * *

><p>–Así que ellos eran tus hijos… Ya veo el horrendo parecido. –exclamó a varios metros de él. Las lecciones de frases ofensivas que tuvo cuando pequeño habían servido de algo, pensó.<p>

–Oh, vamos, Trunks. No quieres pasártelas de gracioso conmigo. Realmente tuve un mal día, así que estoy un poco sensible.

–¿También eres así de blando mientras peleas, maldito?

–No lo sé, pregúntaselo a tu padre, mocoso. –Trunks arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los puños con furia. Comenzó a elevar su ki hasta que el aura dorada comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre él con la rodilla en alto. Cell rio ante la respuesta tan predecible de su oponente y se defendió del ataque con gran facilidad. Pronto se enfrascaron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y, por ambas partes, recibieron golpes de consideración. –Por cierto, estúpido, cómo lograste saber que vendría justo en esta fecha. Mis hombres son demasiado incompetentes, no me vendría mal un aliado como el tuyo.

–Aliada, cucaracha subnormal. –corrigió y se defendió de la fuerte patada dirigida hacia sus costillas. –Digamos que a veces un poco de magia es necesaria.

–Tus insultos me dan gracia, muchachito. Eres muy diferente al Trunks que yo conocí.

–Sí, lo sé. Basta de habladurías, todo eso ya me lo contó mi madre.

–¿Antes de morir? –sintió el ki del híbrido elevarse y, por un momento, se preocupó más de lo debido cuando un puño lo golpeó en la boca del estómago. Le devolvió el golpe al instante, mandándolo a volar por unos metros. No podía arriesgarse a otro estallido de poder. –Parece que adiviné. De seguro fue uno de mis hijos, ¿no?

–Fue Totoca, ese perro tuyo. –respondió Trunks. Escupió sangre y volvió a expulsar ki de un solo golpe.

–Ah… Ese idiota. De todas maneras iba a asesinarlo en cuanto lo viese.

–No tienes ninguna pizca de sentimiento, ¿verdad? Eres un ser repudiable. –soltó con una media sonrisa. –Me lo imaginaba, ni siquiera consideras a tus aliados. ¡Me das asco!

–El sentimiento es debilidad, muchacho, lo aprenderás mientras madures.

Simultáneamente, retomaron la batalla. Cada golpe por parte del terrestre desataba un sinfín de emociones y recuerdos de su tormentoso pasado. A veces, se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de él sin la compañía de su querido hermano. Fue por él, y por sus demás amigos, que regresó hacia el buen camino. Juró que, cuando el momento llegase, acabaría con el verdadero enemigo y así aseguraría un buen futuro para él y toda la Tierra. El objetivo era el mismo, pero la forma de proceder había cambiado totalmente con el paso de los años. Esperaba que todo ocurriese tal y como él planeaba.

* * *

><p><em>Cell se acercó lentamente hacia él, evidentemente irritado. Vegeta trató de no moverse y presentarse firme ante él. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sin embargo, sabía que no podía huir de su inminente muerte. –Parece que diste en el clavo, maldito. Ya sea porque tengo tu estúpida sangre, o la de Freezer, pero no puedo permitir que insultes mi poder. Esperaré a que tu malnacido hijo crezca, solo para disfrutar ese momento dentro de veinte años. Le arrancaré cada miembro de su cuerpo y destruiré cada órgano dentro de él. –Cell se detuvo justo frente a él y lo tomó de los cabellos, como había hecho con los otros– Sin embargo, no se lo dejaré tan fácil durante todo este tiempo. Después de todo, este será un jueguecillo. No te preocupes, no destruiré la Tierra. Tengo mejores planes. –Vegeta podía sentir la energía que se reunía en la mano de ese demonio. Una gran cantidad de ki, mucho más de lo que poseía en ese momento, acabaría con él sin dejar rastro alguno.<em>

* * *

><p>–¿Eso es todo? Estoy decepcionado –el cuerpo de Trunks yacía en el suelo, aún con vida. Él trató de apoyarse en uno de sus brazos para ponerse de pie, pero ya había recibido demasiado daño. –Pensé que llegarías a más. En fin, fueron veinte años a la basura. Me desquitaré con ello.<p>

–¿Sabes… qué? – Cell apenas pudo escuchar sus palabras. –Es lamentable incluso que hayas caído en este jueguecillo, siendo tú un ser tan perfecto.

–Trunks, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, ¿sabes? Tú también desvarías en los últimos minutos de vida. –replicó fastidiado.

–El "Tú" de esta línea temporal ya estaba muerto. –dijo sonriente. Cell abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se teletransportó al lado suyo para asestarle una patada en las costillas. Trunks no emitió ningún sonido a pesar del dolor –Es muy molesto saber que fuiste engañado de una forma tan estúpida, ¿verdad?

Cell lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Era un recuerdo realmente jodido el que lo invadía en esos momentos. La misma osadía, pero, al final, el mismo destino.

"–_Unas últimas palabras, ¿Vegeta? –le mostró una siniestra sonrisa al saiyajin._

_Vegeta lo tomó del brazo derecho y utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos. –La misma sangre… –Soltó entre quejidos de dolor por la sangre que salía a borbotones de su abdomen –… acabará con lo que nosotros no pudimos."_

–¿Pero sabes qué es lo más interesante, cucaracho del demonio? –agregó usando sus últimas fuerzas –Que fuiste timado, también por la misma sangre.

Cell palideció ante sus palabras. Sintió un ki muy poderoso incrementarse en dirección contraria. Un ki muy familiar. Este alcanzó y sobrepasó rápidamente el suyo, hecho realmente inoportuno considerando que sus fuerzas de por sí ya habían disminuido. –¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

–Supe todo esto por mi madre y los demás, un tal Kaiosama se los contó. Las últimas palabras de mi padre, ¿las recuerdas? –Trunks lo tomó del brazo derecho para aumentar la cercanía –"La misma sangre acabará con lo que nosotros no pudimos". –repitió de memoria, como si se tratara de un poema –Todos pensaban que era yo quien debía acabar contigo de una vez por todas, cuando llegase el momento, por supuesto. Pero yo sé que eso no es lo que quiso decir. Mi hermano posee un corazón más puro, o más bien lo poseía hace algunos momentos. Es por esto que era más probable que él "estallase" con una emoción muy fuerte. Por mi parte, he acumulado odio puro hacia ti en mi corazón. Era imposible que alcanzase un mayor nivel peleando contigo, así que elegí a mi hermano para que continuase con esta tarea tan difícil.

–No me digas que…

–Así es, se llama Goten. Son Goten. –una gran explosión de ki anunció su posición. Los ojos de Goten se encontraban totalmente blancos y sus tonificados músculos eran envueltos por un aura resplandeciente. La luz era demasiado intensa para los ojos, por lo que Cell tuvo que apartar la mirada. –Así que mi muerte solo es el paso a la tuya.

–Bastardo.

–No lo sé, nunca se lo pregunté a mi padre, ¿recuerdas? –Cell lo atravesó usando la punta de sus dedos. Solo significaba su muerte.

Goten liberó aún más poder que antes. Se había puesto en guardia y estaba llevando sus brazos hacia el costado derecho.

Iba a hacer un Kamehameha.

_*Fin*_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Ah, Dios, creo que voy a morir. Mis ojos ya están nublados, así que haré esto rápido xD

Me costó trabajo, nada venía a mi cabeza al principio. Lo más estresante era que cuando sí vino, no tenía dónde escribir. En fin, luego de un corto viaje a la que tuve que ir obligada (sí lo disfruté xD) y mis clases asesinas, lo terminé.

Nunca, repito, NUNCA pensé que me tocaría Cell, así que me quedé como… Y la imagen no ayudaba mucho que digamos xD (al menos no a mí xDD), así que traté de acercarme lo más posible a esta. Sé que no es exacto, pero buee…

Gracias por leer, se los debo xD


End file.
